Dance Or No Dance?
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Will Zexion ever get a date for the upcoming dance? Or will he just end up making a fool of himself and end up not getting one? Zexion's OOC obviously but that's about it. Please read!


**Disclaimer; ME NO OWN KH, this was a random idea I had a while ago, even though it's OOC…**

* * *

"I'm SO asking Riku."

"Ewe! I hope Vanitas asks me…"

Kairi and Namine were discussing the upcoming dance this week and who they were going to take in the bathroom at Twilight Town High school. It was every girl's dream to go to the dance with the popular quarter back Vanitas and it was Kairi's dream to look forward to every year. Of course he'd never ask her, he would only ask the more popular girls in the school, but she didn't stop hoping.

"Vanitas?" Questioned Namine with distaste, "Pfft, Riku's more better besides, he has eyes that are diamonds…" Namine always put Riku on a pedestal whenever the conversation was about him.

Kairi grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and dried her hands then rolled her eyes at Namine's comment.

Outside of the girl's bathroom Zexion and Demyx walked by passing the time until their next class.

"Dude, can you believe that Roxas smashed my PSP? It was brand new!" Demyx asked with his arms in the air, trying to make it more miserable sounding. Zexion rolled his eyes and listened in on Kairi's and Namine's faint discussion as he slowly walked by the bathroom door in the hall. He just replied with a simple "Uh-huh." Hoping Demyx would shut up for a bit so he could listen, but unfortunately he didn't.

"Dude, you should totally play for the school band with your guitar man! It would be sick!" The hyper mullet haired teen suggested excitedly. Zexion sighed; Demyx just ruined his chance on eavesdropping on the girls. But he DID catch a few words that only sounded like the names Riku and Vanitas. Nobody ever asked him and all the girls didn't seem to like him either. Oh well maybe he was meant to be alone.

"Come on dude! It'll be great!" Demyx continued before striking an air guitar pose. He stuck out his tongue like a punk rocker and strummed with "Dun, dun, dun, dun…" For added sound effects every time he strummed his invisible strings.

**DIIIIIINNNNNNG!**

Finally with a ring of a bell next period came and Zexion could finally get away from the annoying Demyx. He walked away from the hyper teen and onto his next class, English.

Being slightly late, he took the only seat left in the very back. Nobody sat there; he was by himself with everyone's backs in front of him.

Despite how smart he was in English he actually loathed it, especially because of the teacher Squall Leonhart. That teacher knew how to make everything dull.

Since this was going to be the most boring-est time of his day he decided he'd make the most of it and rest. He crossed his arms over his desk and laid his head on his arm. The dance still clouded his thoughts. Nobody would ask him, no girl even liked him anyway…

Or so he thought.

As he was sitting in this comfortable position the sensation of exhausting overcame him. He began to close his eyes and the voice of his teacher suddenly vanished and he was dozing off. Suddenly abrupt noise that sounded like clapping interrupted his nap. He picked up his head and looked around, suddenly alert. Nothing much was going on just that Sora was making his way to his seat.

"Hmm…" Zexion thought, "Probably sharing things about the books were reading this week…"

Then it hit him as fast as you could say 'Flying monkey potatoes have fairy wings',

_Oh dusk! I left my book report at home!_

He would smack himself but that would be too awkward.

"Zexion." Mr. Leonhart announced. Zexion's gaze turned directly at him.

"Share your speech that you've worked on over the week about your selected book." He finished.

He swallowed hard before getting up. He passed through the rows of desks until finally making it to the front of the room.

"Well…" Zexion started, unsure of what to say.

_Think fast… I knew I should've written the report instead of playing video games with Riku…_

The entire classes gaze was on him, even his teacher.

"Well?" Asked Leon.

"After reading the Twilight series I have discovered something truly amazing…" Zexion trailed off suddenly smirking at his new idea.

"And that is…?" Mr. Leonhart asked very intrigued.

"I have discovered that Twilight is not considered literature." Zexion finished with a wider smirk. Within seconds, the class filled with small giggles and snorts. Leon just replied with a disapproving glare and a sigh.

Next, some students (Demyx and Roxas) began clapping, followed by a few others. The still smirking Zexion enjoyed the attention he was now getting and Leon shook his head in disapproval. Zexion gave a slight bow to the class before saying,

"Thank you, I'm here all year." Then he took his seat in the back.

After much scolding it was finally Lunch time. Which happened to be Yen Sid's favorite time of the day.

**IN ANOTHER WORLD**

The microwave beeped.

"Oh!" Shouted Yen Sid in glee, "My Mac and Cheese is done!"

* * *

After Zexion had received his tray after ordering the food he wanted he was now in search for a place to seat. His eyes scanned the room. There was an empty spot beside Axel, but he wasn't on good terms with him. Axel accused Zexion with flirting with his girlfriend Larxene. There was one beside Demyx and Sora, but he'd rather not hang with them. Lastly, there was one beside Seifer which was suicide.

_Idiots it is…_

He made his way to the table Demyx and Sora were at. At the corner of his eye Vanitas the quarter back suddenly became very distracting by getting up suddenly and leaving the cafeteria quickly.

_Now there's an empty seat…_

He began smirking as he made his way to the table Vanitas was seated at where all the cheer leaders were.

_If I sit here there is a higher chance of me getting a date for the dance…_

He sat in Vanitas' spot on the lunch bench and all the cheer leaders' eyes were on his, oh how he loved the attention he was getting. Then, just as soon as their eyes met his they left. They were now staring behind Zexion and he noticed this.

_What the?_

He spun around in his seat to be met Vanitas over towering him with his hands on his hips and the glare of death was plastered on his face. Zexion swallowed hard. This was not supposed to be happening.

"So smart mouth," The popular quarter back began. "Would you like a beating?" Everyone's eyes were glued to this scene. Everyone knew never EVER to mess with Vanitas. Zexion looked Vanitas straight in the eyes and raised a finger in the air and said,

"That's the one thing I won't be needing."

Zexion knew if he was in Vanitas' presence for one more second he'd be dead. Oh the humility! He'd have to give up right in front of those popular cheerleaders lessening the chance that he'll get a date for the dance.

_Darn it…_

Vanitas began taunting Zexion by punching his fist continually in his palm and cracking his knuckles. He decided to book it. He quickly ditched his tray of food and gave up his seat and took off down the hall outside the cafeteria doors. He could've been chasing him, or he couldn't of, Zexion didn't want to find out. Vanitas was pretty aggressive…

As he turned a corner in the hallway he decided to finally find out, he looked over his shoulder and with a sigh of relief knew he wasn't being chased. But little did he know that a certain girl was nearly inches away from him. He knocked heads into her auburn red hair that was neatly combed. She gasped unexpectedly and rubbed her forehead. Zexion, doing the same apologized,

"Uh, I'm sorry I-"He paused, noticing he was talking to a girl. Not just a girl, but Kairi.

"It's all right." She said gently with a small giggle. He replied with a smirk.

"You know…" She started, "What you said in English today was smooth." Zexion stared wide eyed at her.

_Did she just say I'm smooth?_

"So…" She trailed off, "Would you go with me to the dance?"

_What. The. Dusk…?_

Finally the moment Zexion had been waiting for all week. He finally got a date for the dance, and a pretty one at that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) here, have a cookie or two or a hundred! **


End file.
